Running from the Past (WTS)
Synopsis The group heads back to the Moyer Hotel in South Point, Georgia. However, a dangerous route gets them all split up. Plot The group is walking on the bridge leading to South Point. Lilly says they're almost there. Monica smiles. She looks over the city, Jake standing beside her. "Brings back so many memories." She whispers. Ashton is walking with Ben, both joking about something. Ben asks where his house is. Ashton points in the direction. "We should visit." Ashton nervously says he doesn't know if they'll have time. Ben gives him a suspicious look. Monica hears walkers coming their way but can't see because of the fog. Vince says everyone needs to stay calm. Jill stands on a taxi and looks through her sniper scope. "I see one. and another. and two more. and...." She looks and sees the herd on the bridge. She says, "HERD!" and everyone backs away, pulling out weapons. Lilly asks what they're going to do. "People don't survive herds." Monica says hide under the cars and in the trucks. Monica helps Lilly into a truck. They lock the doors and duck down. Maggie and Marco roll under a car. The walkers pass, everyone silent. Helen and her kids sit in the back of the truck with Ashton, Danny and Francine. As the last walkers pass, everyone begins walking out. A loud crumbling noise is heard, then a splash. Everyone looks; The bridge has started to collapse. Monica tells everyone to run. Everyone begins running to the city. The bridge shakes, making some of them fall. "Don't slow down!" Monica yells as her, Jake and Lilly speed up. Maggie yells, "Monica, wait for us!" Another jolt makes a car move and hit Maggie, sending her over the top as the car goes off the bridge. Marco helps her up. Ashton finds a clear path and calls he found a way. Only Ben, Mike, Danny and Melanie hear him. They run to the end of the bridge. Ben asks where Monica is. Ashton isn't sure with how different the city looks. He says to just go right. "We'll find them eventually." Vince and Katie see walkers coming as the bridge falls apart. They yell run and they all get mixed up in the cars. Katie, Francine, Helen, Jill and Shawn turn right. Vince, Marco, Maggie, Autumn, Blake and Cara run straight into the city. Ashton leads a group down a street. Ben says it's gonna get dark soon. Ashton says they'll stop at some house soon. Ben then asks if his house is in this direction. "We could stay there." Mike says if it takes less effort, he's in. Ashton says fine and leads them to his home. Monica, Jake and Lilly walk up to the Moyer hotel. "I can't believe it's still up." Maggie asks Vince where they're going. He says they'll go to his house. She says she has to go back to the hotel. "That place is my home, Vince. I need to go there." Vince says fine. She thanks him and walks to the hotel. Ben asks Ashton if they're close. Ashton looks ahead and sees a broken down home. Katie walks to her home with the others. "Oh, my god. Mom?! Are you here?" She runs to the house. Vince and the others approach Vince's house, seeing a few walkers around it. Maggie is grabbed by a woman and tossed to the ground. Sydney says to explain "why your bitch ass group knocked down the bridge." Co-Stars *Lincoln Melcher as Colton Burke *Linden Ashby as Mr. Kaul *Susan Walters as Mrs. Kaul Deaths None Next Time Ashton Kaul: This season on Willing to Survive. "Hi, I'm Sydney." Sydney says to Maggie in the woods. Maggie looks around the woods as walkers circle her. "Look, I'm trying to find my friends." Sydney and Maggie run down train tracks. Monica, Jake and Lilly enter the Moyer hotel. "Walkers on every floor and we're upstairs. How do you expect to get out?" Monica snaps on Jake, Lilly standing behind them. In Ashton's house, Ben looks around the living room. "What the hell did they do to you?" He asks Ashton, who is standing in a doorway, looking down. Gunshots are heard. Katie looks over at the others. "RUN!" Vince punches another survivor. Sydney grabs a pipe and hits a walker. Lilly runs down the hall of the hotel, walkers close behind her. Ben and Ashton standing on the roof with walkers on the ground. Helen screams as she shoots at walkers. An explosion sends one of the survivors flying back. Monica stands up after the explosion, looking at another person. "What the hell did you do?!" Trivia *Keke Palmer will appear as Sydney, she will be listed under the main cast in the episode. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes